Eclipse
by Bristol
Summary: Summary Coming Soon. [Rated T for violence and language] Not sure where this is set in. Probably SupremacyUltimatum.
1. Chapter I

"Damn you." Her short, quick response was given, and the tall man who lounged in his desk chair only leaned back and grinned.

"Get to work, Coast." He said shortly, and she seemed to work her jaw for a moment and held her tongue before exiting his office with little more then a nod in response.

Megan Coast had no idea how she ended up with such a lousy job. All those years in college, counted for nothing. If she wanted to, she could easily move down south and probably get a better job, but if she did she would be away from her family and friends, and felt too attached to Alaska to do that quite yet.

She worked in one of the airports in Kodiak, a receptionist, which was really just a fancy term for the person who did everything business-related around here, she realized. She didn't get why she had ever thought it was a good idea to move away from Anchorage, maybe it was the fact her mother had grown up here, she shook her head, clearing her thoughts in a vain attempt to banish her mother's death from her thoughts.

She glanced towards the clock almost instinctively, noting the time and immediately deciding how long it was until her shift was over. _4:18 AM._ Time was against her. She still had _at least_ two and a half hours left. That little talk with her boss didn't quite pass as much time as she would have hoped.

A private jet was on it's way, she thought idly as she logged onto the computer, typing her name and password with practiced ease. As well as a small bush plane due just around 15 minutes after that. The odds of anyone else coming around was slim, it looked like it was back to playing Solitaire.

--

It was quarter after five, it looked like that jet would be here soon, she decided, so she closed out of the Solitaire window and went to make sure that Matt and Juan were awake, they seemed to always fall asleep during their shifts. They were the ones who would gather the luggage, and it was clear they wouldn't be spared again from their boss.

She strode to where they were - as she had guessed - snoozing in one of the hangars, and knocked loudly on the wall.

"Get your lazy asses up, there's a private jet due in," she checked her watch, "five minutes. Get a move on."

"Yeah, ma'am. Davis the second." A blonde mumbled groggily as he sat up, nudging Juan, a hispanic who was a bit shorter then him awake as well.

"Oh, please. Davis won't be sparing you guys the next time you're late."

"You do wake up calls too much." Juan mumbled, standing up.

"It looks good on my resume. Now let's move it!" Megan smiled lightly, before walking back outside, though taking a step back as she saw the lights of the plane approaching. "It's here!" She shouted, before darting quickly back to the main building to resume her post at the desk, smoothing her silky brown hair back over her shoulders.

--

Megan Coast watched as the group of five people moved briskly past the desk, not even giving the slightest glance. She was only amused by this, watching them in their long black coats and polished shoes. Her impression was not particularly high of this group, deciding they were some tourists who were grumpy because snow got in their hair.

Matt and Juan were close behind, hefting their heavy luggage under their arms. Matt glanced at Megan with a grin, and Megan only rolled her light blue eyes.

When they returned, Matt put an arm on the counter of the desk, grinning from ear to ear.

"They're some high government people, I glanced at a log and it said they're from Virginia." He said, brows raised.

"Sure seems odd for some 'high government people from Virginia' to come all the way to Alaska." Megan replied.

"Yeh, well it's not like we can ask." Juan said, before looking outside. "C'mon Matt, next ones in a few minutes."

"I'll be out in a minute," Matt turned towards Megan. "Would you like to hang out some time?"

"It's not like we work in the same place." Megan grinned, and noticing his expression, continued, "Sure, maybe some other time though? You've got work to do." She gave a dismissing wave of her hand and he smiled before seeming to leap to the door, it swung shut with a loud _SLAM_ but Megan was used to it by now.

--

The - much smaller - bush plane was already by now in the hangar, and after nodding a greeting to an older fellow named Tom, who was a pilot who was common around here, Megan was finally done with her shift. She had by now zipped up her heavy coat and stepped out into the snow, a harsh wind chilling her and she rubbed her hands together before walking to the parking lot, by now at least an inch covered her Ford Explorer, and she brushed some off, though stopped as it gathered in her sleeve.

She opened the door and slid in, and wasn't sure if it was colder outside or in, as the seat was like a box of ice. She tried turning the heat up but her efforts were in vain, she leaned back waited for the engine to heat up before nearly slamming into her steering wheel as someone knocked on the window. She snapped her head to the side and saw an unfamiliar face looking at her, almost impatiently. She frowned, visibly hesitating on if she should open the window or drive away as fast as she could. Deciding this was probably the passenger on Tom's old bush plane, she summed up her composure and rolled down the window.

"What?" She said, almost a bit rudely, she realized, but did not seem apologetic. The cold was getting in her truck and she didn't appreciate it in the slightest bit.

"Mag ich eine Fahrt haben?" May I have a ride? It was a good thing she knew German or she wouldn't of known what the heck he was saying.

"Zu wo?" Where to?

"Gerade einige Straßen von hier." Just a few streets from here.

"Fein. Innen erhalten." Fine. Get in.

"Danke." Thank you.

When he had sat down in the passenger side, she studied him for a moment, it was an odd habit of hers, she always judged people, she couldn't help it, she'd been like it since she was a kid.

"English?"

"Yes." He said, with a nod.

"Good. You are in the United States, obviously." he didn't reply, so she put the truck into gear and drove out, stopping before choosing which way to turn. "Which way?"

"Do you know of any hotels?" She studied him once again, almost with annoyance that he didn't even know where he was going.

"I'll take you to the closest one." She said, and turned right, speeding up a bit since no one drove around this time of night. She almost spoke but remained silent, adjusting the dials on the radio to try to find a station when she heard a gunshot ring into the night, the truck swerved as she felt a sudden pain in her shoulder, her right arm falling limp as she struggled to keep control, panic setting in as she realized this man must have done it but when she looked in a split second, he had a pistol aimed out the window and shooting at someone outside.

Unable to steer the truck, she slammed on the brakes, not wanting to crash the nearly brand-new rig.

"Duck." Adrenaline had long since kicked in, but she had no energy or the will-power to protest and slumped down, clutching her shoulder, it felt like fire and she had to swallow the bile that rose to her throat as blood glinted in the dim light on her fingers, despite her efforts to stay awake, her mind faded into blackness and everything seemed to stop.

--

Megan Coast woke in a bed. She sat straight up and a sharp pain in her arm caused her to instinctively lie right back down. Her gaze scanned the room frantically, immediately realizing she was in a hotel. She saw a door that she assumed was the bathroom, and saw that the light was on. She was not alone.

She managed to turn her head and study her shoulder, her sleeve was rolled up and there was a light dressing on the wound, bandage wrapped around it. It was clear it had been bleeding a lot since there was red showing even through the multiple layers. Her fingers traced the bandages lightly, confusion setting in and then anger and the what if's and could have's setting in. Why the hell did she let that man in her car? She was stupid, stupid stupid. Stupid.

So enthused in her thoughts she didn't hear the door of the bathroom open until she saw the shape move in the corner of her eye. She leapt up from the bed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she stared at the man.

"Who the _hell _are you!? What the hell-"

"It wasn't supposed to-"

"What the hell is going on?" She hissed, "you son of a bitch!" She ran towards him - her anger by then blocking out all reason that she was a mere ant against a battle tank when trying to attack this man. It took no effort for him to have her against a wall and block any punches that she tried to have come in contact with his nose.

"Just tell the police what happened and they'll believe you-"

"No. What the hell just happened and _let go of me_!" She struggled for a moment, though only with her left arm because her right arm was all but useless. "Who are you? Why are you here? What did you do to me and what do you want with me?!"

"Go to the police-" She cut him off again.

"_Listen _to me! What the hell-" His attention suddenly wasn't on her, and when he let go of her and moved to the window, it would have been a chance for her to either attack him or run out the door, but she was stunned at the fact he _visibly _ignored her and had decided something outside was more interesting then what she had to say. Arrogant son of a..

"Come with me." To him, to _Jason Bourne_, they would kill this woman if he left her here, and while it didn't matter to him what happened to her, he didn't think she should die just because she had helped him.

"No. Why the fuck should I come with you when-" He grabbed her roughly and practically dragged her out the door, down the stairs and into her own truck. She noticed miserably that he had her keys and obviously intended to drive her Ford.

They sped out of the parking lot, and she looked in the mirror and saw several black cars pull in, and could have sworn she saw a gun pointed out of the window when the man pushed her head down and slammed the acceleration pedal down and pulled around a tight corner.

**((AN: This is my first try at a Bourne fic and I decided to go all out. XD! I apologize if he seemed a bit OOC, I did my best but he wasn't in it too much. I wanted to get my character, Megan Coast, more introduced as far as this chapter goes. Please review! I love constructive criticism [not flames, please so please let me know on anything I should change. Hope you liked it! Bristol))**


	2. Chapter II

The trees are but a green blur as Megan stared through her window, of _her_ own car that she felt like was stolen from her. Struggling to remain clear-headed and think of something other then that, other then this. Whatever 'this' was.

Until now, she had taken the beauty of the highway for granted, she realized, though it only dampened her mood. The mountains were amazing, their jagged edges smoothing into slopes and valleys as they rose high into the sky, the peaks looking like floating fortresses as fog had rolled in around them.

Morning, she realized. She felt numb, the pain having ebbed into a steady throb that she no longer noticed - well, she noticed, but she wasn't focusing on that at the moment.

Megan Coast was no stranger to pain. All throughout her childhood she seemed to have a big surgery every year or so, and always was spraining her ankle or breaking her arm in between. Whether it was a cyst on her knee or a fractured elbow, she had always been perfectly comfortable in a hospital, having been so used to it.

She wasn't weak, necessarily, she used to be extremely athletic and her friends would joke that she was training to wrestle with Hulk Hogan. Friends. Amazing what 6 hours of driving and thinking dark thoughts can do to your entire perspective. Her office, her house, Kodiak, it felt so strange. She hadn't slept, not trusting this nameless man a single bit. She wasn't sure if he was planning on hurting her or not, it would have seemed like he would have done that if he was, but she wasn't going to make any decisions yet.

Good lord, she was _judging_ him, she had seen him put a gun under the seat and slip one in his pocket, who was she to judge him? She was practically a prisoner as far as she was concerned.

What did he want with her, anyway? She didn't have drugs or in any kind of gang-related business.. then again.. Tabitha, her Aunt, she was a bit of a shifty character.. No, it couldn't be related to her. She's on death row in prison and she didn't know of anyone else.. Come to think of it, her dad's side of her family _did_ have some odd history. Why the hell would anything happen to her, though? They all were in a different state or in jail, why would she be involved? Were they even involved at all?

She didn't even realize she was starting to doze off, even while she became increasingly suspicious of her own family.

--

He should have left her in that town.

He kept watch, making sure she wasn't going to try anything, he knew for certain that there was no way she could overpower him, though remained suspicious.

He didn't really think she would be of much help, she seemed too stubborn, though she did have the nerve to try and come at him, even with a bullet in her shoulder, he shook his head and decided he would focus on driving for the moment.

She hadn't even moved when they went on the ferry, he almost expected her to start screaming and escape on the boat, but she hadn't moved a muscle during the short ride to the mainland. He glanced towards her, she seemed to have nodded off, as she was a bit more relaxed and her arms were no longer crossed and her fingernails weren't digging into her sleeves like they were before.

He spotted a Tesoro up ahead, and swerved in there, stepping towards the phone booth and ripping off the map that had been taped on it, before sitting back in the truck. Megan still hadn't moved. It was almost suspicious, the fact she seemed to have lost the will to fight, though he didn't buy it.

Part of him wanted to tell her to get out and leave her there at the Tesoro Gas Station, though he didn't. It didn't seem like it was the best thing to do.

--

Pamela Landy stood, tense, speaking with the team down in Langley. She hung up and looked around, holding her dark coat to her and shivered with the cold. They were here, in this god forsaken place called Alaska, for those documents. Once they had them, it was back down south. She wondered why Russia couldn't have kept this cold, cold and bitter place.

"Let's go." A voice roused her from her thoughts, and she gave a nod, glancing towards the briefcase the man was carrying, giving yet another nod and following him into the black van. Back to the airport, finally. 12 hours was more then enough.

--

They strode into the square building, stopping at the desk. Another one of her assistants was waiting - impatiently, as two men were sitting at the desk, furiously typing guesses to the password.

"My apologies, the receptionist who normally works here hasn't come back to work yet." A hispanic man said, nodding sheepishly, the blonde who was typing had a grim expression and was obviously flustered as to what kind of a password it was.

Finally, after several minutes, he gave a triumphant grin and entered a few lines for the log.

"The receptionist.. Did you say this person is gone?"

"Yeah, she left this morning and hasn't come back." The blonde shrugged. "Don't worry, I apologize it took so long but we aren't the best at hacking passwords." The woman didn't move, before glancing towards one of her assistants, who nodded and began moving towards the hangar with the hispanic. The blonde turned to go but Landy waved her hand for him to wait a moment.

"Who is the receptionist?"

"Uh.. Megan.. Coast..? Her name's on that plate right there." He gestured to the metal nameplate, the words MEGAN COAST engraved into them in golden letters.

"Thank you." With that, Pamela Landy strode towards where the plane awaited her, armed with a name that she was certain would help lead them right to Bourne.


End file.
